


Best of Friends

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, Napping, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Since meeting on the set of Avengers, Tom and you have been inseparable.  So much so that all your friends and costars think you are secretly dating.  A photo by Mark brings the situation to a head.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	Best of Friends

“Scarlett! Come here!” Ruffalo hissed as she walked by the trailer on her way back from lunch.

Her shoulders slumped as she marched to Mark. “What are you even doing in Tom’s trailer?”

Mark waved her forward. “Just come here and check this out.”

Scarlett poked her head into the doorway. She spied you and Tom asleep on the couch. You snuggled into the curve of Tom’s body and his arm wrapped around your waist. Both of your face settled into contented smiles.

“Are you sure they aren’t…” Scarlett made a rude gesture and Mark rolled his eyes. “sleeping together?”

“They say no, but come on, friends don’t act like this.” He jabbed a finger at the two of you.

Scarlett leaned against Mark. “Awww, Mark, you wouldn’t spoon with me?” She batted her eyelashes.

Mark shoved her with his shoulder. “Only if you asked nicely.”

The two of them giggled and Scarlett tugged at Mark’s arm. “Come on, let’s leave the two lovebirds alone to their nap.”

“Sure, just one moment…” Mark whipped out his phone and snapped a pic of the two of you. “… there, now we can leave.”

Scarlett’s brow furrowed. “What are you planning to do with that?”

Mark pocketed his phone. “Right now, nothing. But you never know.”

-

You groaned as you woke from your after lunch nap. When you tried to sit up and found yourself held back by something. And by something you meant Tom’s arm wrapped around your waist. You didn’t remember Tom lying down with you, but it didn’t surprise you. Tom was your best friend and the two of you have been attached at the hip since meeting on the set of Avengers.

“Tom.” You pushed his shoulder to jostle him. “Tom, wake up.”

Tom hummed and stretched as he blinked his eyes, adjusting to the light. “Huh? Hmm…” He smiled at you sitting next to him. “I guess I was more tired than I realized.” Tom sat up next to you. “I didn’t bother you, did I?”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “You never bother me. In fact, I can’t remember the last time I slept so well on set. Perhaps you need to be my nap buddy.” you giggled, standing and cracking your neck.

Tom smiled back at you. “I am game if you are.” He glanced down at his watch. “I am due back on set, darling.” He kissed the top of your head. “And aren’t you due into make up?”

You glanced at the clock on the wall. “Unfortunately, yes.”

The two of you worked out of the kinks from the nap before stepping out into the harsh light of day. Tom grabbed your hand and squeezed.

“Still on for dinner at my place?” he asked.

“Are you making Bolognese?”

Tom smirked. “Do I make anything else for you?”

“No. You know that is my favorite.” You squeezed his hand back. “I’ll just ride back with you, if that is okay?”

“Always. And I still have your spare clothes in the guest room if you sleep over.”

“Perfect!” You hugged him tight. “See you on set.”

Tom nodded and the two of you took off in different directions.

-

“Think fast, Hiddleston!” you called out as you hurled a prop dagger at Tom.

He ducked just in time, and the dagger whizzed past his head. You bent over in giggles as Tom’s eyes narrowed at you. He flipped his own prop daggers in his hands.

“This means war.” He charged towards you with a devious grin. You yelped and took off at a full run. Tom soon caught up with you and cornered you by a stack of mats for stunts. “Do you yield?” He pointed one of the daggers at you.

“Never.” You leaned towards him.

You grabbed Tom’s arm and spun in place. You used all your stunt training and hurled Tom over onto the mats with a loud thud. Everyone’s head snapped over to the two of you, but you were too wrapped up in Tom to notice.

You straddled Tom’s hips and pressed your arm into his neck. “Do you yield?” You leaned down so your noses touched. “You puny God.”

Tom’s smile disappeared, and you relaxed your posture. A mistake. Tom used his height to roll you to the side, his legs now straddling you. You struggled against him and he pinned your hands above your head.

“Who’s the puny god now?” Tom gloated. “Yield.”

You leaned forward as much as Tom would let you. “Never.” You tried to roll the two of you over, but Tom pushed you into the mat with his body, using every advantage.

“YIELD!” he shouted, his voice echoing around the set.

“I yield.” you muttered, turning your head to the side.

Tom smiled and kissed your cheek. “See, you were meant to be ruled.” He stood and offered you a hand up.

“I’ll get you next time.” you commented.

“All right, everyone. Enough horseplay.” The director glared and you and Tom. “Let’s get this done.”

“Apologies.” Tom murmured before getting into shot. You wandered off to the side.

Scarlett grabbed you by the elbow and tugged you away from the rest of the crowd.

“What the hell was that?” She hooked her thumb over her shoulder in Tom’s direction.

“That?” Your nose scrunched up. “Tom and I were just goofing around. Like we always do.”

She pursed her lips, staring at you. “And the two of you are just friends.”

“Yeah. Best friends. You know all this. You were there when Tom and I met. Why are you asking?”

Scarlett shifted her weight from foot to foot. “I say this as a friend, people are talking.”

“About me and Tom?”

“Everyone thinks you’re secretly dating.” she blurted out.

“What!? Me and Tom?! Be serious. He is my closest friend. I couldn’t date him. That would be too weird.” you scoffed.

“I’m just saying the two of you act more like boyfriend and girlfriend than friends.”

You opened your mouth to retort, but an assistant popped over.

“They’re ready for the two of you.”

Scarlett and you nodded and jogged back to set.

-

Tom wandered over to craft services after finishing his scenes. Benedict came up behind him and clapped Tom hard on the shoulder.

“Congratulations, pal. It’s about time your took the plunge.”

Tom blinked back. “What are you talking about? The scene? I appreciate the support, but I assure my ego doesn’t need that much stroking.” Tom grabbed a chocolate chip muffin and some tea.

“I’m talking about the latest development in your love life. She’s a great girl, but I don’t need to tell you that.” Benedict leaned into his friend to whisper. “And sneaking off to sleep together during filming. Bold move.”

Tom continued to stare at his good friend in disbelief. “I’m afraid I still don’t understand what on earth you are talking about?”

Benedict sighed and pulled out his phone. “Mark caught the two of you.” He flashed the picture of you and Tom sleeping earlier that day.

“We’re not dating.”

Benedict shrugged his shoulders. “That is not how friends act.”

“Sure it is.” Tom smiled.

“When is the last time you and I snuggled during a nap?” Benedict pointed out.

Tom opened and closed his mouth. “Never.”

“And the last time you went out on a date?”

Tom thought for a minute before answering. “At least two years.”

“Try closer to four years.” Tom opened his mouth to protest, but Benedict held up his hand to stop him. “Think about that, Tom. Coincidence you stopped dating around the time the two of you met?” Benedict patted his back one more time. “Hey, changing the subject, do you have dinner plans tonight?”

“Yeah, I’m making dinner for…” his voice trailed off before looking away.

Benedict yelled over his shoulders. “That is why everyone thinks you are dating.”

-

Both you and Tom stayed silent on the ride back to his rented flat. You cleared your throat to break the silence.

“Tired?” you asked, turning to face Tom.

He turned to you and gave a slight smile. “A bit. You?”

“Same.” you shrugged your shoulders. Scarlett’s comments weighed heavy on your mind. “It was a long day.”

“It was.” Tom’s hands fidgeted in his lap.

“You know you don’t have cook if you’re not up to it. We can always order in.”

Tom smiled. “That sounds like an excellent plan. If you don’t mind, I realize you had your heart set on Bolognese.”

You shook your head. “I’m fine, Tom. Your company is what I want.” You reached over for Tom’s hand.

As you walked into Tom’s flat, you went straight to Tom’s collection of takeout menus. You fanned them out in your hand.

“Which one did you eat last night?”

“I’m wounded. That you would be under the impression—”

“Which one?” You raised an eyebrow.

Tom slumped and flicked a finger at one of the menus. “BBQ.”

You plucked that menu out of the rotation. “Burgers, sushi, or Chinese?”

“Burgers.”

“I support that decision. Here.” You tossed the menu at Tom. “You order. You know what I like.”

Tom punched the number into his phone, while you fished two beers out of the fridge and handed one to him after opening it. You flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote.

“I’m picking the show!” you called out.

Tom plopped down on the other end of the couch and pulled your feet onto his lap, rubbing them. you groaned in appreciation.

“That feels amazing. You treat a girl right.”

Tom paused. “Did you know everyone on set assumes we’re dating?” He sipped his beer.

“Did Scarlett talk to you too?”

Tom choked on his beer. “No, Benedict. What did Scarlett say to you?”

“That we act more like girlfriend and boyfriend than friends. What did Ben say?”

“Something similar. He suspects you are the reason I’m not dating.”

You huffed. “Ridiculous. I am supportive of your love life.”

“Exactly. And so what if we’re close? It’s not weird. I don’t care how that photo looks.”

It was your turn to snort your beer. “What photo?”

“The one of us napping after lunch today.” Tom searched through his phone and flipped the search towards you.

“Aww. We are adorable. I don’t see anything weird about that.” you half lied. The two of you looked more intimate than friends.

“That’s what I said.” Tom commented. “I mean you and I dating…”

“Crazy.” you retorted.

“Ridiculous.” Tom added.

The two of you laughed at the notion before falling silent. Just as you said something, the delivery guy knocked on the door. You tucked your feet back as Tom stood to answer the door.

Tom returned with the containers of burgers and fries and spied you chewing your lip.

“Compliments to the chef.” He handed you the food.

“Oh… Thanks.” you responded absentmindedly.

“If the photo is bothering so much, I can speak to Mark tomorrow.”

“No, no, no. The photo is fine. I’m just hungry and tired.”

“You can always stay overnight.” Tom offered.

“I don’t want to be a burden. I’ll Uber home later.”

Tom’s heart sank a bit. He always enjoyed breakfast in the morning when you stayed over. It made the entire day go better when he woke up to see your face.

“How’s your burger?” you asked, changing the subject.

“Good. Yours?”

“Tasty.”

You spent the rest of the meal chatting about mundane topics with Tom. Both of you ignoring the elephant in the room. Once the burgers were gone and the beer bottles empty, you rose to leave.

“I should be on the way. I have an early call time tomorrow.”

“Stay.” Tom offered again. “You are never a burden.”

“I really shouldn’t.” It was a lame excuse.

“At least let me drive you.”

You threw Tom a glare. “Tom, you know that if you do that, you are ending up spending the night at my place on the couch.”

“Then just stay here in my spare room. What’s the problem? You do it all the time.”

“Maybe that’s the problem, Tom!” you blurted out.

“What?” His face twisted up in confusion. “There’s no problem. Everything is—”

“Please don’t say ‘fine’. Something is not fine if all of our friends are thinking we are dating! I need to go home, Tom. I will see you tomorrow.”

Tom reached for you but stopped himself. “Perhaps it is for the best. Do you want to ride over together?”

You shook your head. “I’ll see you on set.” you stepped forward and kissed his cheek. “Goodnight, Tom. Sleep well.”

Tom frowned as he wrapped his arms around your waist. “I’ll bring you coffee in makeup.” He kissed the top of your head. “Don’t put stock in the rumours, darling. I would hate to lose you as a friend over this.”

You pulled back and gave Tom a pained smile. “That would never happen. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“That goes double for me.”

A car horn beeped outside.

“That’s my ride.”

Tom nodded and released you. You waved goodbye before shutting the door behind you. Tom readied himself for bed and slipped between the cold sheets in his quiet and empty flat. He tossed and turned, unable to find sleep. Around two in the morning, Tom threw the covers off.

“Damn it!” he cursed as he dressed.

-

Sleep came to you in fits and starts. Just as you dozed off again, a knock at the door jolted you awake. You grabbed a robe and peeped through the hole. You spied Tom pacing the hallway.

“What in the hell? Tom?” you called out to him as you opened the door.

“You’re awake!” He pushed his way into your flat.

“Someone knocked on my door.” You chuckled at your own lame joke. Tom ignored you. “What’s wrong, Tom?”

“Go out with me.” He stopped pacing to stare at you.

You giggled. “Sure. We can go out to dinner tomorrow, if you want. But that hardly needs you to drive over here at 2:30 in the morning.”

“No. I mean, go out with me. On a date.”

Your stomach flipped. You stared at Tom, waiting for the punchline. For him to laugh. All he did was continue to stare at you with those intense blue eyes.

“Be serious.”

“I am serious.” He stepped towards you.

“You said to ignore the rumours.”

“I did. I was wrong.”

“That’s a first.” you muttered.

“You still haven’t answered my question. Will you go out on a date with me?”

Your heart jumped into your throat and room closed in around you.

“What if it doesn’t work? What if we screw it up?”

Tom stepped forward to cup your face. “But what if it works? What if we have been screwing it up all along by not taking this step?” He leaned in towards you. “What if losing you as a friend means finding the love of my life?”

Tom’s nose nudged against yours, and you rose on your toes, closing the distance between you. The moment his lips touched yours, you realized Tom was right. About all of it. The two of you had been lying to yourself all this time.

You wrapped your arms around Tom’s neck as his hands fisted the back of your robe. The two of you sighed and parted.

Tom pressed his forehead against yours, panting. “I hate when you’re right.” you groused, smiling.

“Get used to it. Because you are not getting rid of me now.”

“But I need to sleep. And so do you.” Tom nodded and moved towards the door. You caught his hand. “Where do you think you are going?”

“Home, you said we needed to—”

“You’re not going traditional on me now.” Tom stared back at you. You smirked as you continued. “I believe there are some pajamas your size in the dresser and we have already shared a nap together. We might as well go all in.”

Tom’s eyes widened as you pulled him towards the bedroom.

-

“Mark, leave them alone.” Scarlett scolded as he climbed the stairs to your trailer.

Mark shushed Scarlett. “I just want to get another picture. Now are you going to help or not?”

“Not.” She spun on her heel and walked away. “And you should walk away too.”

“Party pooper.” Mark pushed open the door. His mouth fell open at the sight before him.

Tom and you broke from your passionate kiss on the couch, your mouths bruised, and smiled at Mark.

“Ah, Mark. Do you mind?” Tom commented. “My girlfriend and I would like a little bit of privacy.”

Mark blinked before scrambling back through the door. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t…”

“Lock the door!” you snapped back. Mark fell back down the stairs, muttering the entire time.

Tom stared up at you and started laughing. “I think we gave him quite a fright.”

“Serves him right. Disturbing us.”

“Quite right. Now where were we?”

You smiled back at him before kissing him again.


End file.
